


Baby Names

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [65]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are having difficulty coming up with a name for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 9, Elijah & Henry are 6, Alexis is 10 months old and Natasha is 8 months pregnant**

Natasha paced back and forth, rubbing her lower back as she and Clint discussed the possible names for their baby.  
Clint sat on the end of their bed, watching her awkwardly. He wanted to help her, offer her some support, but he knew she was hormonal and snappy, and judging by the bruise on Tony’s jaw; she was not past punching.

“Clint. No. We’re not calling this baby Anthony” 

“Why?”

“Stark’s head is big enough. I’m not naming my child after him”

“But Tasha...”

“Clint, seriously?”

“But he saved my life last week!”

“So. He’s saved your life hundreds of times, just as you've saved him. What’s the real reason?”

“I lost a bet...”

Natasha sighed, half at her husband’s stupidity, half in discomfort. This was most definitely the last time she was doing this; they already had four children, five was where she drew the line.

“I am not naming my child after Tony Stark. Besides, we don’t even know whether it’s a boy”

“I think we’re having a boy”

“And why is that exactly?”

“You’re moodier than when you were pregnant with Evie and Alexis; like when you were pregnant with the twins”

 _”Moodier?”_ Natasha asked with raised eyebrows

“No. Not moodier... Just, erm, sort of... more sensitive? Maybe... Is that better?”

Natasha would have made him suffer for that comment but a sharp pain in her ribs stopped her though process. She winced and leaned over slightly. Clint was by her side in a second; panic written all over his face.

“I’m fine Clint, it was just a kick; a _really_ strong kick”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Clint, It’s fine. I’m not due for another two weeks”

“I know, I just... worry”

She smiled up at him, but winced again when the baby aimed another forceful kick at her ribs.

“Sit down”

“Clint I’m fine”

“I know. Sit down anyway”  
She sighed but allowed Clint to lead her to the edge of the bed. Sitting down heavily, before Clint sat beside her; he stroked her back gently in a calming motion before restarting their discussion;

“How about Anthony as a middle name?”

“Fine, but you have to be the one to explain to our future child that you named him that because of a lost bet”

“Deal”

“Clint, what if we have a girl?”

“We’re not having a girl?”

“You don’t know that”

“Yes I do”

“How”

“We had a girl last time”

“Clint, that’s not really how this whole thing works...”

“I know that Nat, this just feels different”

When she inhaled sharply, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked once more; Clint raised his eyebrows.

“You think because the baby kicks a lot that automatically makes it a boy?”

“Yeah... I mean no!”

“Clint Barton, are you really trying to tell me that boys kick better than girls? Because I will beat you right now. Regardless of how big and pregnant I am!”

“I know Nat, I’m, sorry” he said, smiling fondly and moving the hair from her face. He kissed her neck before moving down her jaw line, stopping when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

“Evelyn what are you doing up?” Clint asked his daughter, looking at the clock confirming it was way past her bedtime

“Did you name the baby yet?”

“No not yet”

“Me, Henry and Elijah have an idea for you”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Yeah, we all agreed. If it’s a boy we wanted to name him after Uncle Tony”

Natasha sighed; “How much did your Uncle Tony pay you to say that?”

“$10 each”

"конфетка, we’re not naming the baby after Tony” _(Sweetie)_

“Okay... If it’s a girl, we wanted to name her Cecelia”

“Why’d you chose that baby girl?” Clint asked, considering it

“It’s from the book mom reads us. It’s our favourite book”

“We’ll think about it, okay. But Evie it’s late and you have school tomorrow”

“Okay dad; goodnight. Night mom!”

“Goodnight sweetheart”

Natasha raised her eyebrows; a silent question to her husband.

“I like it” he answered with a smile, taking Natasha in his arms once again.  
“But I still think we’re having a boy...”


End file.
